HOUSE OF CARD
by thekimve
Summary: Kau bisa saja memasuki rumah kartu namun untuk keluar? Apa kau melihat pintu keluar? Itu tandanya kau sudah terjebak dirumah kartu. JUNG HOSEOK. JEON JUNGKOOK. PARK JIMIN. BTS


HOUSE OF CARD

.

.

.

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin

Other cash : Kim Seok Jin

Rate : T-M

Author : Kim Ve

.

.

.

"Kau bisa saja memasuki rumah kartu namun untuk keluar? Apa kau melihat pintu keluar? Itu tandanya kau sudah terjebak dirumah kartu"

.

.

.

Gedung itu berlantai 20, setiap lantainya memiliki kegunaan tersendiri.

Jika kita mengamatinya dari kejauhan maka akan terlihat papan nama disetiap lantainya.

Namun ada satu papan nama yang sepertinya berbeda dengan kebanyakan papan yang tertempel disana.

House Of Card Ent.

Terlihat seperti rumah agency artis yang sederhana dan bahkan terkesan seperti rumah produksi yang kekurangan dana.

Hoseok, pria yang saat ini tengah menaikkan kaki dimeja kerjanya adalah pemilik dari agency ini. Kebanyakan orang akan memandangnya sebagai agency tak cukup modal yang bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang ingin mempertaruhkan kariernya disana.

Hoseok sengaja membiarkan hal itu.

Baginya ini akan sangat menguntungkan bagi sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan disana.

Agar perusahaannya tak dianggap perusahaan ilegal maka Hoseok memutar otak agar agencynya terlihat seperti agency model untuk pemotretan busana.

Hoseok terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Bahkan setiap hari merupakan hari tersibuknya. Jika ia tak sibuk maka 10 "peliharaannya" akan makan apa.

Hoseok tak akan sampai hati membuat "pohon uangnya" kelaparan tanpa gaji.

"Saya sudah katakan Tuan Lee, Jeon Jungkook belum bisa disewa, dia masih dalam proses perbaikan". Hoseok segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan kesal.

Sehari ini sudah 5 kliennya meminta untuk dilayani oleh Jungkook.

Seperti yang sudah Hoseok bilang, Jungkook masih dalam proses perbaikan yang berarti Jungkook masih dalam tahap pemulihan.

Jadi ini adalah tempat prostitusi?

Haha... apa kesimpulan kalian?

Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai House Of Card.

Rumah kartu.

Jungkook masih terbaring lemah diranjangnya pasca kejadian semalam.

Dokter muda bernama Kim Seok Jin itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya seusai memeriksa Jungkook.

"Seharusnya kau menyeleksi dahulu siapa klien yang akan memakai jasa bonekamu". Jin melepas sarung tangannya.

Hoseok masih berada diatas "singgasananya" dengan aura kemarahan yang terlihat jelas.

"Sialan tua bangka itu. Ia menipu. Tak tahunya ia masokis juga". Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya.

Kejadian semalam benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Jungkook disewa oleh seorang klien. Pria tua yang bergaya konglomerat. Didalam sistem kerja Hoseok tak ada yang namanya kekerasan.

Terutama untuk Jungkook.

Bagi Hoseok, Jungkook sangat berarti baginya.

Hoseok hampir saja membunuh pria hidung belang itu jika saja Jungkook tak berteriak kesakitan diatas ranjangnya.

Hoseok tentu saja lebih memilih melarikan Jungkook tempat itu dari pada membiarkan dirinya memukuli pria yang sudah membuat Jungkook terlihat seperti korban kekerasan.

"Organ intimnya sobek hingga 5cm. Aku sudah menjahitnya. Paling tidak ia baru bisa "bekerja" kembali 3 bulan mendatang. Obatnya sudah ku letakkan dinakas dan jangan memanggilku lagi selama seminggu. Aku sedang berkencan dengan Namjoon". Jin merapikan alat kedokterannya.

"Ish! Kau ini dokter apa pekerja seks? Namjoon bukankah sudah beristri?". Hoseok mencibir ke arah Jin

"Hey hey kau sangat ingin tahu sekali urusan pribadi dokter. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Hubungi asistenku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook. Kartu namanya ada di laci. Sampai jumpa Master Jung". Jin melenggang pergi dengan bahagia.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Semalaman ia merawat Jungkook. Terlebih lagi Jungkook mendadak demam. Mungkin ia tak kuat dengan sakit yang menderanya.

Ruangan itu sunyi.

Hanya ada Hoseok dan Jungkook di ranjangnya. Ruang kerja yang ia sulap menjadi ruang pribadinya dengan Jungkook.

Hoseok berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Jungkook lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Jungkook yang masih tertidur akibat pengaruh obat bius.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjagamu. Ku harap paman dan Bibi Jeon tak mengusirku dari surga". Hoseok merasa bersalah.

Hutang budi yang ingin ia balas malah berujung membahayakan Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah Hoseok anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri namun kesalahan terletak kepada Hoseok. Ia dengan cerobohnya menyewakan Jungkook kepada Pria tua masokis yang ternyata lebih menikmati menyiksa Jungkook untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat malam itu. Ia berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati bahkan ia mulai berfikir untuk memberhentikan Jungkook sebagai Gigolo.

.

.

.

(3 bulan kemudian)

Namja berambut coklat terang itu menyeruput kopinya dengan santai.

Matanya memandang tumpukan berkas di meja kerjanya.

Ia sangat lelah menjalani hari-hari sibuknya dengan tumpukan dokumen di mejanya.

Park Jimin, itulah nama yang terpampang di plakat mejanya. Menjadi direktur bukanlah cita-citanya. Namun sebagai pewaris perusahaan Park Corp. Sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya untuk meneruskan usaha keluarganya.

Matanya masih menatap jendela diruangan itu. menatap pemandangan malam dari lantai 10 gedung kantornya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada masa dimana ia pernah menghabiskan hidupnya selama hampir 5 tahun di LA. Menjadi lulusan jurusan Bisnis di universitas Ternama di LA sudah menjadi cita-citanya.

Namun ia tak pernah lupa bagaimana kehidupan bebas yang selalu menjadi daya tarik di negeri itu.

Free itu mencakup berbagai hal. Free life or free sex?

Dan Jimin lebih tertarik pada Free Sex.

Namun disini Jimin tidak melakukan sex terhadap sembarang perempuan namun orientasi seksualnya lebih kepada lelaki.

Ya Jimin adalah Gay. Dan ia menikmatinya.

Jimin menyeruput kembali kopinya lantas timbullah ide dibenaknya.

Ia menghubungi salah satu teman lamanya.

Ia sangat mengenal baik teman lamanya ini dan ia pasti akan menemukan "channel" yang bisa ia gunakan malam ini.

Mata Jimin terfokus layar laptop didepannya.

Seseorang diseberang sana membalas chattingnya dengan sedikit mengamuk.

"Hey Park berhenti memanggilku dokter gadungan. Dan kau berani berapa menyuruhku mencarikan "gisaeng" malam ini"

Itulah tulisan yang tertulis dilayar chattingnya. Jimin terkikik saat membaca tulisan dari teman yang biasa ia panggil Princess Jin.

Ya, dokter satu itu memang lebih terlihat princess dari pada seorang dokter. Maka tak heran jika Jimin sering memanggilnya Dokter Gadungan.

"Aku tau kau memiliki banyak kenalan bukan? Ayolah carikan satu dan sebagai imbalannya kau bebas belanja pakai kartu kreditku selama 3 hari".

Jimin membalas chatting Jin dengan penawaran yang sudah pasti akan membuat Jin ternganga.

Hey jangan lupa jika Jimin ini pria kaya pewaris perusahaan Di bidang elektronik dan tekstil.

Jin bukan pria munafik yang tak butuh uang dikota besar seperti seoul. Penampilan dan gengsi menjadi nomer satu.

Jimin paling tahu apa yang menjadi keinginan Jin dan seperti saat ini, nomer telepon masternya sudah ia dapatkan.

Jimin menekan tombol deal diponselnya dan segera menghubungi Master Jung. Begitulah yang Jin tuliskan.

Cukup lama hingga suara Hoseok menyambutnya.

"House Of Card Ent. Ada yang bisa dibantu?". Sapaan ramah ala custumer servise didengar Jimin.

Buru-buru Jimin mematikan Ponselnya.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan ini"? Jimin mengomel lantaran sapaan tadi membuatnya merasa telah salah nomer.

Segera ia menelepon Jin sebagai objek bersalahnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Hyung nomer siapa yang kau berikan padaku? Kau kira aku akan melakukan audisi artis?". Tanpa basa-basi Jimin langsung memarahi Jin.

Korbannya justru tertawa keras diseberang sana.

"Pabboya. Itu hanya kedok. Coba kau cari yang namanya Master Jung pasti dia sudah paham. Kau ini mengangguku saja. Sampai jumpa". Jin mematikan sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Dan Jimin berdecak kesal. Sulit sekali untuk mencari "pria cantik" untuk menemaninya.

Jimin mencoba kembali menelepon nomer yang diberikan Jin dan ia memberanikan diri menyebut nama "Master Jung".

"Semua slave keluar semua. Hanya ada satu namun tak bisa melayani anda Tuan. Tapi jika untuk menemani minum kurasa Slave saya bernama Jungkook akan dengan senang hati melayani anda. Namun untuk harganya cukup mahal mengingat ia primadona disini". Hoseok memlakukan negosiasi dengan Jimin.

"Baiklah berapapun kau minta akan ku transfer malam ini. Suruh datang langsung ke apartemen XXX nomer 52". Setelah mematikan ponselnya Jimin lantas membereskan mejanya dan pergi dari kantor yang membuatnya penat.

Setidaknya dia akan bersenang-senang sejenak dengan pria bernama Jungkook itu.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berdiri terpaku. Pendengarannya mau tak kau harus dimasuki oleh suara-suara rintihan yang menyayat hati.

Matanya terpejam merasakan betapa sakitnya seseorang di ruangan itu.

Ruang bertag name "Ruang Hukuman" itu adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang paling dihindari oleh semua "penghibur" di House Of Card.

Hoseok menetapkan peraturan bahwa "tak ada cinta" selama mereka terikat oleh tempat ini.

Ingin pergi? Bisa saja namun hanya nama saja yang akan keluar dari tempat ini.

Ada rasa iba merayap di hati Jungkook. Sebagai primadona spesial ia terkadang merasa hal ini tidak adil untuk yang lain.

Hoseok memang tidak berkata langsung, namun Jungkook tahu dirinya menempati tempat spesial disana.

Jungkook akan melangkah pergi saat pintu itu terbuka.

Hoseok keluar dengan membawa cambuk yang sepertinya sehabis ia gunakan untuk menghukum "peliharaannya".

Dapat Jungkook lihat 2 orang bodyguard Hoseok menyeret seseorang yang tubuhnya penuh luka.

"Itu akibat bersikap tak profesional. Kau kira tempat ini sebagi tempat pengemis cinta. Bawa ia ke ruang isolasi dan panggilkan Jin Hyung untuk mengobati lukanya. Pastikan minggu depan dia sudah bisa disewa". Hoseok berteriak.

Jungkook menunduk. Baginya ini mengerikan.

Kejadian 3 bulan lalu masihlah terngiang di otaknya. Betapa penyiksaan sangatlah sakit.

Jungkook hanya merasakan sentuhan lembut di kulitnya. Bukan siksaan yang ia terima 3 bulan lalu.

Hoseok tersenyum tipis saat dilihatnya Jungkook berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Jangan takut". Hoseok berjalan dekat ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum. Tubuhnya secara otomatis memeluk Hoseok untuk mencari kekuatan disana.

Jungkook menyukai tubuh hangat Hoseok.

Hoseok tak akan segan untuk memberikan belaian lembut bagi Jungkook.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Ada rasa lain yang muncul dihatinya saat sentuhan itu bergerak lembut di punggungnya.

Hoseok bukanlah orang munafik yang tak akan berhasrat jika dihadapkan oleh sentuhan lembut dari Jungkook.

Sesuatu yang panas dan menyenangkan itu muncul diseluruh badan mereka berdua.

Dan Hoseok maupun Jungkook tahu apa yang mereka inginkan.

Jungkook hampir terpekik saat tubuhnya sudah berpindah di gendongan Hoseok.

Tubuhnya melayang dan meringkuk di dalam dekapan Hoseok.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat Jungkook hilang kesadarannya. Hanya kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Euforia itu menyenangkan saat tubuh mereka sudah saling menindih diatas ranjang king size milik Hoseok.

Jungkook berteriak senang saat benda tumpul itu terus menumbuk sesuatu yang membuatnya bergelinjang hebat.

"Sshh hyunghh.. again again". Suara merdu disertai rengekan itu membangkitkan hasrat Hoseok 2 kali lipat.

Hoseok sengaja mengeluarkan kejantananya dan meninggalkan kepala kejantanannya saja di dalam hole sempit milik Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah akan berteriak protes saat hentakan kejantanan Hoseok tepat mengenai Sweetspot Jungkook untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hoseok merendahkan tubuhnya, bibir basah Jungkook mengundang Nafsunya semakin dan semakin.

Lidahnya secara perlahan menjilat keringat yang menetes didahi Jungkook, pipi hingga dagu Jungkook.

Jungkook melirik diantara kenikmatannya ke arah Hoseok. Dikalungkannya tangan itu dileher Hoseok. Menuntut sebuah ciuman dari bibir Hoseok.

Kejantanan Hoseok semakin tegang dan tegang saat Hole itu membuatnya gila.

Hoseok tak pernah mengerti mengapa Hole itu selalu sempit.

Bukan sekali ini hole pink Jungkook dimasuki oleh kejantanan. Namun sudah berkali-kali dan hebatnya justru hole itu tak longgar sama sekali dan semakin ketat. Ini membuat Hoseok gila.

"Shit! Very tight!". Hoseok mengumpat disela ciumannya.

Tangan Hoseok tak tinggal diam. Dia terus mengocok kejantanan Jungkook yang sedari tadi ia tutup ujungnya. Hoseok sengaja menghambat jalan keluar spermanya. Hal itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Hoseok namun tidak bagi Jungkook dan Hoseok sangat menyukai rengekan Jungkook untuk melepasnya.

Jungkook menyerengai disela ciumannya. Dia merasa bangga.

Bangga jika namja diatasnya frustasi oleh kenikmatan tubuhnya.

"Nghh...". Lenguhan itu lepas dari bibir keduanya. Kenikmatan ini tak ingin mereka hentikan.

Jungkook dan Hoseok tak akan berhenti untuk saling mengadu kekuatan dan ketahanan mereka dipermainan seks.

Itulah mengapa Jungkook sangat paling dicari oleh klien. Kenikmatan dan daya tariknya diatas ranjang menjadikan ia selalu menghasilkan banyak pemasukan bagi House Of Card.

Sedangkan Hoseok? Ia hanyalah pemakai. Bukankah semua "penghibur" adalah miliknya? Jadi ia bebas memakai siapapun untuk menuntaskan hasrat manusiawinya.

Kegiatan itu berhenti saat keduanya saling menyemprotkan sperma masing-masing.

Sperma Jungkook meleleh membasahi tubuh keduanya. Sedangkan sperma Hoseok jauh tertanam di hole Jungkook.

Selebihnya menetes keluar dipaha dan sprei.

Hoseok dan Jungkook tersenyum puas.

Hasrat yang mereka pendam akhirnya dapat terlampiaskan.

Hoseok mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang penuh cairan dari hole Jungkook.

"Sshh...". Jungkook melenguh saat kejantanan itu keluar. Dan menyisakan kehampaan.

Jungkook meraba holenya dan mengambil sisa sperma diholenya lantas dijilatinya.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Stop Kookie, kau ingin ku serang lagi?". Ucap Hoseok penuh penekanan dibagian akhir

Jungkook terkekeh. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lelah?". Tanya Hoseok. Tangannya meraih ponsel dan ia membuka note schdule.

Jungkook menggeleng dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Klien? Jam berapa ini?". Jungkook duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Jam 10 nanti ada klien. Hanya menemani makan dan minum saja. Di Apartemen XXX. Yeah kurasa dia orang kaya yang bingung untuk membuang uang". Hoseok masih terfokus di ponselnya.

Jungkok mengangguk dan turun dari ranjang itu untuk menuju ke kamar mandi pribadi Hoseok.

Hoseok tertawa lebar saat ia mengecek saldo direkeningnya yang bertambah 5 kali lipat.

"Sudah ku duga ia sangat kaya. Membayar sekian banyak hanya untuk menemaninya. Menarik juga". Hoseok lantas meletakkan ponselnya.

Tawanya masih terkembang dan ia segera membereskan kekacauan di kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sampai nanti". Kecupan Hoseok di bibir Jungkook mengiringi kepergian Jungkook.

Hoseok tak akan membiarkan Jungkook seorang diri mendatangi Kliennya. Maka Hoseoklah yang setia mengantarnya.

"Jangan matikan ponselmu". Teriak Hoseok sebelum Jungkook menghilang didalam gedung.

Jungkook mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kearah Hoseok.

Langkah kecilnya mencari kamar bernomor 52. Tepat setelah dirinya menemukannya Jungkook lekas menekan bel dikamar itu.

Selama ini Jungkook selalu melayani klien yang usianya bisa dikatakan usia matang atau usia tua.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Jungkook merasa namja yang membuka pintu itu hampir seusia dengan Hoseok atau bahkan seusia dirinya mungkin.

"Masuklah". Ucap namja itu.

Matanya tak berhenti memandangi Jungkook saat mereka sudah berada didalam apartemen.

"Park Jimin". Jimin mengulurkan tangannya.

Jungkook merasa ini sangat tak biasa.

Kliennya tak akan segan langsung menyerangnya meski diperjanjian tak ada kegiatan seks. Tapi sekarang, bahkan sang klien pun dengan sopan memperkenalkan diri.

Jungkook menyambut uluran tangan Jimin.

"Jeon Jungkook". Jungkook tersenyum ramah kepada Jimin.

"Kita santai saja. Aku hanya ingin ditemani minum. Duduklah". Jimin mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk duduk.

Jimin yang saat itu hanyak mengenakan bathrobe saja membuat jiwa nakal Jungkook tumbuh. Memang sudah pekerjaannya untuk membuat kliennya tergoda dan membuatnya menyewanya kembali.

Jin duduk disofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya layaknya raja yang memiliki banyak selir. Jungkook mengeluarkan smirk menggodanya seperti biasa.

"Mau ku bantu menuang winenya Tuan Park?". Tawar Jungkook seraya ia berlutut didepan meja rendah dan siap menuang wine untuk "sang raja".

"Jimin saja. Tuan Park terlalu tua untukku Jungkookie". Nada menggoda jelas terlontar dari bibir Jimin. Jungkook tersenyum tersipu menandakan jika ia sedang sedikit malu yang justru membuat Jimin mulai terpikat.

Jungkook menuangkan wine pada gelas sloki yang tersedia di meja dan duduk disamping Jimin untuk memberikan gelasnya.

Jimin dengan senang hati menerimanya dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

Namum mata Jimin tak lepas dari leher Jungkook yang terekspos jelas lantaran kerah bajunya yang rendah.

Jimin berfikir jika menyentuhnya merupakan servise yang harusnya ia terima bukan? mengingat Jimin sudah membayar mahal untuk Jungkook.

Jangan sebut Jungkook Primadona jika ia tak bisa menggoda klien. Dan saat ini tangan Jimin sudah menelusup masuk didalam baju Jungkook.

Jimin mengelus apapun yang ia sentuh. Nipple Jungkook hingga Tulang selangka Jungkook tak luput dari sentuhan tangannya.

"Jiminnie Hyung.. Boleh ku panggil demikian?". Ucap Jungkook pelan dan jangan lupakan tangannya sudah bergerak nakal di abs Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum ramah layaknya seorang kakak.

"Terdengar manis jika kau yang mengucapkan Baby Kookie". Ucap Jimin. Terdengar Cheese namun tak membuat Jungkook terpengaruh.

Saat ini yang berbahaya justru Jimin. Jimin mulai tersihir dengan pesona Jungkook. Dari sentuhannya, Senyumnya, Mata nafsunya, Semuanya membuat Jimin kalah. Oke apa yang akan Jimin lakukan?

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan itu tak sekalipun Jimin melewatkan malamnya tanpa ditemani Jungkook. Hanya ditemani saja bukan untuk free sex or making sex.

Tentu saja Jimin membayar mahal pada Hoseok lantaran sudah seminggu ini semua klientnya mundur karena Jungkook masih sibuk dengan Jimin.

Tak ada yang berubah hanya saling menikmati malam dengan sentuhan ringan dan cerita.

Jungkook masih teguh pada profesionalismenya. Tak membuka kartu apapun kepada Jimin.

"Park Corp. Tak pernah se sukses ini selama 3 generasi sebelum ku pegang kendali". Bangga Jimin. Jungkook sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengar kliennya membanggakan hartanya.

"Kau harus segera mencari kekasih hyung. Kurasa kekasihmu sangat senang memilikimu hyung. Kau tampan dan kaya". Ucap Jungkook dipangkuan Jimin.

Jimin memiliki hobi baru memangku Jungkook dan membelai seluruh tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook sebetulnya tahu. Jauh dibawah sana Kejantanan Jimin sudah menegang. Namun sesuai perjanjian pada Master Jung, Jungkook hanya menemani. Tak ada acara having sex.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan berbeda pada Hoseok, saat Jungkook pergi bersama Jimin. Ada rasa tak suka merayapi hatinya.

Hoseok masih fun saja saat ini mengingat Jimin merupakan Gudang uang yang besar. Namun ia tak bisa memungkiri waktunya bersama Jungkook semakin berkurang.

"Kurasa kau perlu libur Kookie, Park itu terlalu sering menyewamu". Protes Hoseok di suatu siang. Jungkook tersenyum lantas mengecup sekilas bibir Hoseok.

"Apa kau sedang cemburu my Master?". Tanya Jungkook dengan cekikikan manisnya.

Jungkook mendekati kursi yang di duduki Hoseok dan perlahan membuka resleting celana Hoseok. Jungkook pun berlutut tepat didepan kejantanan Hoseok yang masih lemas dan mulai mengocoknya pelan.

"Maafkan aku hyung, Aku hanya menerina perintahmu saja". Ucap Jungkook masih dengan kegiatan mengocok kejantanan Hoseok dan menatap ke arah Hoseok.

Hoseok tak pernah bisa marah kepada Jungkook. Hatinya teduh kembali melihat Jungkooknya yang sebetulnya ia cintai.

Hoseok mengelus pelan kepala Jungkook yang saat ini menunduk tengah mengulum kejantanan Hoseok.

Itulah cara Jungkook untuk membuat Hoseok tak marah padanya. Jungkook tahu bahwa Hoseok kesal karena Jungkook terlalu sibuk dengan kliennya. Namun sekali lagi Jungkook hanya menurut pada Hoseok. Hoseok sang Master.

"Nghh.. Kookie". Desahan itu keluar disela gigi Hoseok. Mulut hangat Jungkook menyelimuti kejantanannya dengan sempurna. Hisapan demi hisapan sukses membuat hasratnya semakin dan semakin membakarnya.

Tangan Hoseok reflek menekan kepala Jungkook supaya Jungkook menghisap semakin kuat Kejantanannya.

Hoseok ingat suatu ketika Jungkook pernah berkata "Hyung kejantananmu adalah yang paling ku sukai".

Dan inilah buktinya. Jungkook tak akan melewatkan untuk mengulum "Lolipop" Hoseok. Bahkan pernah saat mereka di ruang ganti Pemandian air panas Jungkook masih sempat diam-diam mengulum "lolipop".

"Akh! Kookie!". Teriakan nikmat keluar saat spermanya yang deras keluar dan Jungkook dengan senang hati meminumnya. "Rasanya manis". Begitulah kata Jungkook.

Jungkook mengusap bibirnya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Hoseok. Hoseok lantas menarik tubuh Jungkook dan memangkunya. Memeluknya erat seakan takut jika namja manis yang ada dipangkuannya akan pergi menghilang. Takdir mempertemukan mereka, Jungkook dan Hoseok menikmati takdir ini tanpa bisa mereka lepas.

Hoseok menyayangi Jungkook dan Jungkook tak bisa hidup tanpa Hoseok. Lengkap sudah.

Namun kedamaian terkadang harus terusik oleh badai. Kartu terbuat dari kertas dan kertas akan tertiup jika anginnya kencang.

Siapa sangka Jika House of Card akan ditutup secara paksa hari itu.

Jimin seseorang itu. Jiminlah yang menutup paksa House of Card.

Hoseok sengaja membuat Jimin tak visa menyewa Jungkook lagi. Hampir sebulan Jimin tak bisa menemui Jungkook dan Hoseok tak bodoh. Orang kaya seperti Jimin tak akan membiarkan Hoseok menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan Jungkook.

"Keluar kau Jung! Keluar! Berikan Jungkook padaku!". Teriak Jimin didalam kantor Hoseok. Jimin menggeledah kantor Hoseok layaknya polisi yang akan mencari tersangka. Jimin bahkan memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mengambil alih House of Card. Tidak lupa ia memanfaatkan kekayaannya untuk mencari Jungkook dan Hoseok yang sudah lebih dulu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Cari kemanapun mereka berada! Jangan berhenti sampai kalian menemukannya!". Teriak Jimin pada suruhannya.

"ARKG!". Jimin berteriak Frustasi. Jimin tak bisa lepas dan Jimin sudah kecanduan oleh pesona Jungkook.

Jimin menyapu apapun yang ada di mejanya. Dirinya benar-benar dibakar amarah.

"Sialan kau Jung!". Geram Jimin. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Hoseok dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi jauh agar tak bisa ditemukan Jimin.

Hoseok tahu jika cepat atau lambat saat seperti ini akan terjadi dan ia tak mau tertinggal selangkah dari Jimin.

House of Card telah roboh layaknya rumah kartu yang tertiup angin. Segala yang Hoseok miliki dia tinggal disana.

Bagi Hoseok, Jungkooklah hartanya.

.

.

.

.

Gubuk tua itu terlihat hampir roboh namun jika kita teliti lebih jauh kontruksi bangunan itu hanya miring mengikuti kontur tanah.

Gubuk kecil itu berdiri di lereng gunung. Tempat yang sangat sunyi dan nyaman.

Sejuk dengan angin pegunungan yang berhembus tenang.

Jika kalian menuruni bukitnya maka akan bertemu dengan danau yang sangat indah.

Airnya yang biru membuat tempat ini layaknya surga. Tenang, damai dan indah.

Jungkook merentangkan tangannya ditepi danau sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang tertiup pelan dan menikmati aroma pegunungan yang segar.

Senyum terukir dibibir tipisnya. Segalanya terasa ringan. Sangat ringan hingga ia merasa terbang seperti kupu-kupu yang mengelilinginya.

Matanya terpejam menikmati apa yang ia mimpikan selama ini. Inilah House of Card sebetulnya.

Rumah Kartu yang tenang dan tak akan pernah roboh. Damai.

Hoseok mendangi Jungkook dihadapannya. Pagi ini adalah pagi awal musim dingin. Namun sepertinya Jungkook melupakan coatnya dan terburu-buru mendatangi danau favoritnya.

"Pakai dulu coatmu baby, Kau bisa kedinginan". Ucap Hoseok sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka matanya dan menoleh kepada Hoseok.

"Hoseoki hyung". Sapa Jungkook dengan senyum merekahnya. Hoseok lantas memakaikan coat panjang dan hangat itu pada tubuh Jungkook.

"Hangat". Gumam Jungkook.

Hoseok berjalan kebelakang Jungkook dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Jungkook menyukainya. Rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih hangat saat ini.

"Kau bahagia disini?". Tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook mengangguk dan matanya memandang danau nan luas dihadapannya.

"Inilah dunia yang ku inginkan. Tenang dan hanya bersama Hoseokie hyung saja". Ucap Jungkook.

"Kau tak bosan disini? Kita sudah hampir 3 tahun disini. Kurasa orang-orang suruhan Jimin sudah tak mencari kita". Tanya Hoseok sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook. Dagunya sengaja ia tumpukan pada pundak Jungkook.

Diluar dugaan Hoseok, Jungkook menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Aku suka disini. Meskipun Jimin Hyung tak mencariku lagi namun aku sangat menyukai tempat ini". Jawab Jungkook. Senyumnya melebar.

Hoseok tersenyum bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia. Bibir Hoseok perlahan mendekati bibir Jungkook.

Tak butuh waktu lama saat kedua bibir itu bersatu. saling menyesap dan menukar saliva. Meluapkan apa yang mereka berdua rasakan. Luapan cinta yang tak bosa mereka bendung.

.

.

.

"SHIT! Cari sampai dipenjuri dunia manapun! Kalian harus mendapatkan mereka hidup atau mati!". Teriak Jimin kepada suruhannya yang ternyata masih belum berhasil menemukan Jungkook dan Hoseok.

"Sialan! Sampai aku matipun kalian tetap akan ku cari!". Ucap Jimin. Ucapan itu darat ancaman. Jimin tak akan menyerah sampai menemukan Jungkook dan Hoseok.

Bahkan Jimin selama 3 tahun ini tak menemukan tanda apapun. Dan ia tak menyerah mencari.

Jimin mulai tak waras memang. Begitu banyak namja yang menginginkannya namun ia masih tak bisa melepas Jungkook.

Jimin telah terjebak di rumah kartu dan tak menemukan jalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
